Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for new multimedia organization, storage and transmission in an Internet on-demand system, and more particularly to an implementation method and an application of a personalized presentation of associated multimedia content.
Description of Related Arts
With the rapid development of the multimedia technology, the multimedia content on the Internet has increased explosively, especially the extensive and in-depth high-definition and high-resolution video services; the pressure of the multimedia services on the network bandwidth is more prominent. At the same time, because of the different personalized interests of users and the time variance of the network situation, multimedia services nowadays are aggregated and the multimedia content is fragmented. Most of the existing multimedia protocols are merely concerned with the data integrity and security in the network transmission process. The quality of the multimedia services are ensured by ensuring the quality of service (QoS) of the network, but the integration of the multimedia content and the subjective satisfaction of the user are rarely considered.
At present, some multimedia protocols are basically achieved through the description of signaling information and the transmission and presentation of control data, without involving the level of the multimedia content organization, and considering a matching degree of the content organization with the storage and the transmission and the data optimization of the entire multimedia system. The result is that: although the multimedia producer have produced a complete program with uniform content, after editing and other post-production, the program issuer and provider segment the original program into different versions; each version is independent and becomes a separate media content. It seems that the program content is enriched; in fact, the ecological environment of the entire media system is destroyed, and a large number of duplicated data are generated. The duplicated data destroy the natural association system of the media content, which is not conducive to the management of the media content, increases the storage cost and causes the great waste of resources; moreover, the data units with the same data locally need to be transmitted repeatedly in the network, which greatly reduces the efficiency of data transmission. At the same time, the redundant independent existence of different versions of the program content makes the original rich media resources become bloated and messy, which increases the difficulty of the digital media content supervision; therefore, many pirated and infringing media contents easily access to the digital media market, causing the damage to the interests of program providers and consumers.
On the other hand, the richness of media resources also increases the burden on the consumption of the digital media of the users to some extent, and the users must spend more time in choosing the media consumption. Traditionally, the content provider provides rich media programs, such as various types of movie resources, but the programs are generally in the full version; the user can only demand a full version of the media program for consumption. In this case, if the users want to view the favorite programs, the users need to preview multiple programs; based on the low efficiency of the data buffer mechanism, the users need to wait for a long time, so that the user experience is very bad.
The better way is that the program issuer and the provider only logically segment the original program into different versions. Because of the wide application of fragmented units of the media content, the original program is still a unified natural whole physically. In the media content server, only the full version of the media needs to be stored, and meanwhile the corresponding signaling file is provided to describe the data units corresponding to different media versions. In this way, the users demand the relevant version of the media data according to own needs, and the server transmits only the corresponding data to the user according to the mapping between the media version and the data unit in the signaling information. For example, if the user just wants to preview a movie, the user only needs to demand preview version links, and the server only transmits the preview version of the movie data unit to the client for decoding and presenting; the user does not need to wait for the buffer of the entire movie content, so as to get the better user experience. The difficulty is that, it is difficult for the system to know the correspondence between the different versions of the media units, and the relevant signaling mechanism guidance is lacking; each media may have different versions with different duration; how to distinguish and manage these versions is an urgent problem to be solved.
In addition, although the current multimedia system can achieve the initial classification of the content, the users cannot get the corresponding description information of the multimedia content, and cannot achieve the independent choice. Even for the same program, the users have different selection demands. To implement the personalized presentation of the multimedia content and transmit the media resources in the media network more efficiently, a personalized presentation mechanism of the multimedia content is required. The server provides the user with the option of the associated multimedia content by transmitting the mapping table between the multimedia content and the media description to the user. The users can request different versions of the same content according to own requirements, or request the associated content of a media resource and other presentation forms, and then perform personalized settings according to the needs of the users.
The above personalized presentation mechanism of the multimedia content presents a new requirement. The associated media resources are represented by different edit lists, and different edit lists contain different media data units. For different multimedia contents, the users also have different selection perspectives. For example, for a party, the users can choose to view the multi-angle video or watch the performance of different singers. Therefore, the edit list can also be generated in a personalized manner according to the user requirements and program types. To implement the personalized transmission, a corresponding mechanism is required to transmit the description information of the multimedia content and the mapping relationship between the edit lists to the client that accepts the media resources.